1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable cushioned arm rests for application to the forward edges of desks or tables and more particularly to easily portable arm rests that may be carried about in a purse or handbag or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cushioned arm rests are known in which the forearms may be protected from abrasive contact with the edge of a desk or table while engaged in some activity thereupon. While presently available devices can, in fact, alleviate the discomfort attendant to resting the forearms on a desk or table while engaged in some activity requiring that position, some disadvantages of these prior art devices, among other things, reside in their lack of convenient portability or perhaps their permanent attachment to the desk or table. Most of the prior art devices, employed in the attempts to solve the problems presented, have either presented new problems or only partially solved these problems or both. These prior art devices, among other disadvantages, have been expensive and complicated to manufacture. One of these prior art devices has been described in the following patent that was brought to the attention of the applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,250 was granted to R. W. Dollenger, et al on Jan. 24, 1967, for ARM REST FOR DESK AND BENCH WORKERS. The reference device provided a permanently attached arm rest cushion of comparatively complicated manufacture.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an economical, uncomplicated and easily portable arm rest.
A further desirable advantage would be realized by the provision of an arm rest that is easily removably attachable to the edge of a game table or desk or the like.